Looking Back
by Crimso
Summary: Years after the series ends, Keiichi looks back on his life. MionXKeiichi pairing. Oneshot


**Hello my loves~. How was your Watanagashi? Better than mine, I hope. In fact, I'll explain everything to you at the end. In any case, this is a thank you fanfiction to all my reviewers and readers of **_**Green-Eyed Demon. **_**My gosh, I hope I can get this done.**

**Also, this fanfiction has NOTHING to do with GED, other than I'm writing it as a thank you for those who supported it to the end. So yeah. This has quite a bit of made up stuff, but that's because this follows Keiichi from his move to Hinamizawa to like… when he's twenty seven or something. I have to fill in the gaps!**

~~~~X~~~~

It was very late, around midnight. Or perhaps, it was even later than midnight. Twenty-seven year old Sonozaki Keiichi wasn't sure anymore. All that he knew was that it was very, very late and that he should have gone to bed a long, long time ago. And yet, here he was, up and about. He looked back out at the window, finding the sky completely black save for the silver moon. His best guess was that it was currently one in the morning, but he could be wrong.

He let out a large sigh as he looked over at his wife wearing an extremely exhausted look on her face, who was busy tending to their infant daughter. He frowned, walking up to her.

"She won't stop crying," sighed Mion as she held her sobbing daughter close to her chest, rocking her back and forth in her arms. "I don't even know what's wrong with her."

Keiichi placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at his child. He didn't quite know what to say to her, as he also had no idea what could be wrong with her. Being a father was quite tough, as he had found out in the last few weeks. Mion was also finding motherhood quite hard. The amount of sleep and relaxation she got significantly dropped since she had given birth, and she was almost constantly tired. She shot her husband a worried look as she felt his hand come in contact with her.

"Let me hold her," Keiichi spoke.

Mion looked at him for a little bit, a little hesitant at first. However, there really wasn't much she could do. She let out a sigh as she handed her over to the arms of her father, hoping to herself that Keiichi would be able to calm down the small child somehow. She let out a sigh, running her hand through her locks of long, green hair, which was currently down. She looked over to her daughter in her husband's arms and wondered to herself if she was going to be okay.

"Don't worry, Mion," whispered Keiichi as he held his daughter close. "I think that she's just a little tired. Maybe something woke her up in the middle of the night?" he suggested, though he himself was a little worried. "I… I don't think this is the first time she's been like this. You remember, right?"

Mion bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Ah, probably. I… I guess I'm just not used to this yet," she whispered, looking out at the window to distract herself for a few moments. She yawned before rubbing her eyes, the exhaustion suddenly hitting her hard.

"You should go back to bed," Keiichi suggested, holding his daughter a little closer to his chest. "I'll take care of her. It'll be fine."

Mion opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. She really was tired, wasn't she? She gave Keiichi a hesitant look, unsure of what she should do. "Are you sure, Kei-chan? I could stay and-"

"No," Keiichi spoke, cutting her off. "Please go back. For your own sake."

Giving it a little thought, Mion realized that going to sleep was probably the best she could do right now. Besides, Keiichi was a good father. He could surely calm his daughter down. She was quite tired after all. She gave him one last glance before she exited the room, longing to get that sleep she had needed for such a long time.

Keiichi simply smiled at her before returning his gaze to his daughter, who seemed to calm down just a little. He held her close, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Now that he thought of it, he had come such a long way, hadn't he? There had been so much before this, and now, he was here, with his own child. His expression softened a little when his daughter stopped crying and blinked up at him with curious blue eyes, the same color as his.

"I guess you just needed to relax a little, huh?" spoke Keiichi, grinning. "That's no problem… just relax…"

It was rather strange, now that he thought of it. When he had first come to Hinamizawa, he had had no idea that that rowdy, green-haired tomboy would ever become his wife or the mother of his children. Gazing at the moon, he thought back to the day where he had first met Mion and the rest of his friends. He had been rather excited to see the new area, though at the same time, he was still very upset from the whole incident with the toy gun. He could remember that incident very well, like the back of his hand. He had been such a loser before he had moved to Hinamizawa. All he had cared about was his grades, and nothing more.

When he was little, he received praise from teachers about how intelligent he was. He became the top student, receiving great grades without much effort. It was wonderful hearing about how proud his parents were and how amazed the teachers were with him. He always loved receiving allowance from his parents, it was always a simple reminder of how great he was. He didn't care if the others thought of him as some sort of intelligent loser! So what? Just let those other kids think what they thought. Besides, he didn't need friends.

Or, so he thought.

Keiichi remembered slowly getting bored of the praise he got from his teachers and all those good grades. It wasn't fun, hearing the same thing over and over again and receiving As again and again. It was simply predicable, boring. He needed something fun in his life, something adventurous. So one day, he came up with what he thought was a brilliant idea. With the allowance he had received, he bought a model gun at the store. He remembered the mischievous glint in his eye when he read a small warning on the package, one that told the owner to avoid shooting someone in the eye.

And so, his fun began. Whenever he could, he shot someone with that airsoft gun as they went on their way home, injuring them slightly. The kids were soon warned to not walk alone, or it was possible that the unknown kid with the model gun would attack them. Of course, Keiichi only found pleasure in it. He loved seeing how they reacted to him, how scared they were of him. It was just too exciting, just too fun to stop!

One day, however, he spotted a young girl walking home alone. Finding it too easy to pass up, he decided to target her. He remembered that moment clearer than all the others, the moment where he held it up and pulled the trigger. He remembered how it hit the girl straight in the eye, causing her to cry out in pain. At that moment, her screams seemed to alter him. They made him realize what a horrible thing he had done, and how wrong it had been to shoot anyone. He wanted to help her, to save her from her pain, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't. They would know who he was then, and he would get in such big trouble. So, he did what most people would do. He ran. He ran far, far away.

When he had gotten home, he wasted no time. He desperately researched what would happen if someone got shot in the eye in the manual that came with the airsoft gun. He had to know if that girl would be okay, he needed to know that he wouldn't be the cause of an injury that would affect her for life. He felt so guilty about the incident, that in the end, he simply confessed all his doings to his parents. They were shocked and disappointed in him when they found out the truth, but most of all, they realized that they had failed as parents for not noticing his suffering earlier.

After the whole incident, they decided to move elsewhere, to a place where Keiichi could make a fresh start. They eventually found a small, rural village located in the middle of nowhere. It was a strange choice, but they decided that the change in atmosphere would probably be nice. After all, what could be so bad about a nice, small place like that? They had taken Keiichi along with them to look around the area after they had visited, showing him the place they had chosen for him.

Little did he know that his life was about to take a dramatic turn.

Sure, he knew that moving to a new place could create many different effects. However, he had no idea what was in store for him in this small, seemingly plain village. He had no idea that he was about to meet people that would change him for the better.

He had been a little unsure about the small school, and the fact that he was probably going to be one of the oldest there, but he decided in the end that it couldn't be too bad. Perhaps there would be at least one person who was his age. Maybe he would meet someone who he actually liked, someone who wouldn't bully him for how smart he was.

The moment he stepped inside the building, he noticed that there were a ton of little kids. He had a little trouble finding someone that was his age. It seemed to him that _everyone_ in the school was a whole lot younger than him. He remembered when the teacher told him to introduce himself to the class, bringing him up in front of everyone. He wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't much interesting he had to share about himself with anyone, after all.

_"Maebara Keiichi, sixteen years old. I come from the city."_

That's what he told them all, unable to find anything else that was important to say. There really wasn't much interesting about himself that he found the need to share with everyone. They all looked up at him with curious eyes, and it seemed to him that the younger kids were a little intimidated by him, particularly the boys. However, there was one little blue-haired girl who looked up at him with a large grin on her face, one that he would never forget.

_"Thank you, Maebara-san. Please take a seat next to Sonozaki-san and Ryuuguu-san in the back," spoke Chie as she pointed towards his seat._

When he sat down, he noticed that the two people that were near him were both close to his age, and that they were both girls. As he looked around some more, he founded that there were no males even _close _to his age. There were just these two girls, and he didn't exactly know how old they were compared to him. He wanted to greet them and talk to him, though he felt a little nervous. He hadn't really talked to people outside of his family before.

Luckily for him, the girls seemed to talk to him first.

_"Sonozaki Mion!" spoke the green-haired girl as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. "You're from the city, eh? I wonder if a city boy like you can keep up with us!"_

At that time, he had no idea that the green-haired girl in front of him was going to be his future wife. He remembered thinking that her way of talking was quite strange, and that her voice seemed to be a bit rough. But he also couldn't help but notice that she was quite a beautiful girl, with wonderful features. When that came to his mind, however, he instantly shook it off, trying to forget about it.

The other girl he met, he found out was a little younger than him, and that she was a complete opposite of Mion. She was the shy, cute type. Her name, as he found out, was Ryuuguu Rena.

He was a little hesitant about hanging out with them, as he had never really been around people before, but at the same time, he knew that the reason his parents had brought him to this village was to start a new life. He had to become someone new. He couldn't be that Maebara Keiichi who cared about no one. He needed to become someone new. And so, he decided that he'd talk to these girls and become a little closer with them.

Soon, he was introduced to two much younger girls, who had no fear of him unlike the others. The first girl was Furude Rika, a very cute young girl who had an adorable smile and a sweet voice. The second girl, Houjou Satoko, was a complete trickster who had a tough, squeaky voice. She also had quite the memorable shrill laugh, causing Keiichi to realize that this girl was probably going to be a load of trouble.

As the days went on, he became closer and closer to this group, realizing that they were quite fun to be around. It was a strange thought. He, Maebara Keiichi, was talking with people and making friends. That just didn't sound like Maebara Keiichi to him. Wasn't Maebara Keiichi supposed to be a kid who had no friends, a kid who cared about nothing aside from grades and allowance? No. It took him a bit, but he realized that he was wrong. He was no longer that Maebara Keiichi. He had come here to move on, to become someone else. So that was just what he was going to do. He was going to forget about those times and enjoy his life with his friends now, and allow them to turn him into someone else.

He was content with the friends he had. They were nice, always willing to joke around with him, and he found that he enjoyed their presence more than anything else. He wondered to himself if he could possibly meet any other people, and new friends. After all, he had just made four friends who were very close to him already. Why not another one? He could do it.

One day, he was sent over to Okinomiya, the closest city to Hinamizawa, to return a few books to the library that his mother had been reading. She was a huge fan of murder mystery, and was constantly looking for new murder mysteries to read. As such, she spent quite a bit of time taking out books from the library and reading them. His mother was too busy cleaning to take care of those books, and his father was busy painting, so he was the only one left to do it.

He walked over to the library and returned the books. As he looked around at all the books there, he had realized that going all the way there just to return a few books was quite a waste. Perhaps he should spend some time browsing, even if he wasn't the biggest fan of books ever.

After finding a book that seemed a tad interesting, he sat down at one of the tables. He scanned through the book, finding it to be a little boring. It wasn't really his thing, really. With a sigh, he set it down, leaning back in his chair. There really wasn't much to do here, now was there?

He looked around a little. So many people were there, completely silent as they turned the pages of their books. It was so silent that Keiichi had to wonder if he had been in a room with such a lack of sound in his life. All the people seemed to be major bookworms, their eyes fixed on the words and nothing else.

That's when it happened. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a teenage girl sitting in the corner, her eyes fixed on a book. She had long, green hair along with green eyes. Those green eyes were unmistakable, and that face had to belong to one person. She certainly looked like Sonozaki Mion in terms of her face and body, but Keiichi noticed something odd. She was wearing a skirt and a white shirt, clothing that he had never seen on Mion before. She would never wear a skirt on her free time! Not only that, but it appeared as if her hair was down, something that surprised him. Mion always wore her hair up, didn't she?  
><em>Keiichi looked at the girl with shock in his eyes. That girl was certainly Sonozaki Mion, and she couldn't be anyone else, could she? It was just that he never saw her with her hair down like that, and dressed in such a strange manor. He stared at her for a good amount of time, wondering to himself why Mion hadn't shown a side of herself like this before. She was completely different now!<br>Mion noticed that his eyes were on her and looked up from her book, staring at the boy with confused eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly not recognizing him at all. She looked at him like that for a good amount of time before realization struck her, and Keiichi saw a large smirk form across her face. She instantly put the book down, walking over to the boy._

_ "Hello, Mi-"  
>"Maebara Keiichi, huh?" she spoke, smiling down at him. "You can't be anyone else. I don't believe that there's anyone else in Hinamizawa your age who knows Mion…"<em>

_ Keiichi blinked up at her, confused. "Excuse me, Mion, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ Mion simply laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Sonozaki Shion, and I'm Mion's identical twin sister. I'm not surprised that you got us confu-"_

_ "Hold on!" cried Keiichi, looking very surprised and confused. He also had a look of doubt on his face. "Mion, I do believe that you've tricked me enough already, and I'm not going to fall for-" he tried to speak, only to be cut off._

_ "Kei-chan?" spoke a familiar voice coming from behind him. He instantly turned around and looked at the girl behind him, finding a green-haired girl who had hair tied in a long ponytail. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans, just like usual. Keiichi looked back to the other Mion. They had the same exact face and body, just different clothing and hairstyles._

_ Keiichi nearly fell out of his chair. How come he had never been informed of this before? None of the club members had ever mentioned Sonozaki Shion before, or even the existence of Mion's twin sister. He tried to laugh off his shock, though he was finding it hard to do so. "Ahaha! I knew you couldn't be Mion, Shion! After all, Mion isn't girly enough to wear her hair down and stuff! In fact, I don't think she's girly at all! Ahaha!" he spoke, trying not to let his shock show._

_ Shion laughed along with him. "You're terrible at hiding how shocked you are."_

_ Mion, on the other hand, stood their, his words stabbing him like a dagger straight in the heart. "You say I'm not girly, Kei-chan?" she spoke, her voice soft. There was a hint of sadness on her face, a hint that was slowly growing stronger by the second._

_When Keiichi looked at her, he realized how much his words had hurt her. He was a little surprised at the same time. All he had said was that Mion wasn't girly, and she was indeed not girly. She was a total tomboy, in his eyes. But at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder why her words had hurt her so much. Was it possible that Mion had an inner side that she just didn't show to him, just like what he had thought before? It seemed weird to him. Girly and Mion just didn't fit together. But the upset on her face was quite strong, and it certainly suggested that she was hurt when he said she was not like a girl._

"_I'm sorry," spoke Keiichi truthfully. _

_Maybe there was a hidden side to his friend._

That was probably the first step he took towards his relationship with Mion, which would occur much later. Keiichi glanced down at the baby in his arms, who had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile at her. That memory was one of the many reasons why this little baby existed today. She looked a lot like her mother to him. She had the same hair, only just a tad darker. He had to wonder if he would end up like her when she grew up, and if there would be any of him in her.

He then returned to his thoughts on the past, thinking about what had occurred after that. Life had returned to normal, mostly. He couldn't help but think a little about Mion, though, and how she had been trying to tell him that she had a girly side despite how she acted. At times, he noticed that she would revert to that feminine side of her, showing off a part of herself he would have never thought existed.

But things changed, and his mind was soon taken away from his thoughts of Mion. One day, a transfer student arrived, surprising Keiichi. He had never expected that there would be someone that came after him. The girl introduced herself as Furude Hanyuu, Furude Rika's cousin. People were extremely shocked by this, and had had no idea that Furude Rika had some living relatives. Before, she had been the only known Furude that was still alive. And now, suddenly, there were two of them. She was a rather shy girl, as he had noticed right away, but she soon warmed up to them and asked to join the club. Mion had accepted her right away, allowing her to join in on our group of friends.

Things were going well for the group, and they all got along together pretty well. However, Rika soon approached them with an issue. She explained to them about an organization that was out to kill what she called the Queen Carrier, and that if this Queen Carrier died, the whole village would go along with her. She also pointed out that it was for a manga that she was writing, and not for anything else. She was wondering, however, why the organization would want to kill her. Mion was the first one to give advice to her, telling her a good reason. Keiichi had smiled at her when she did so, amazed at how well she knew her stuff. She was truly a leader, wasn't she? Keiichi was proud to be a member of her club.

It wasn't until a little later that Rika confessed that the whole thing was no manga, and that she was the Queen Carrier and Takano was out to kill her in order to destroy the village. They had been a little shocked at first, but in the end, they all believed her. They decided to get a little help from Ooishi, trying to come up with a plan on how they could save Rika from such a fate. That time, Keiichi along with Satoko, had been the one to discover the perfect way. She was to pretend to be dead and cause a panic in the village. He felt proud of his idea, as he had come up with it in his mind himself.

The next day was probably the most intense one in his whole entire life. The plan was to start, and they were to send Rika into hiding. She could not be seen by anyone; otherwise it would be clear that she was not dead. As planned, Takano freaked out over the supposed death of Furude Rika, not believing it at first. It was a perfect start. They went to the Sonozaki Manor, hiding in there. However, it was not long before they were caught. Shion showed up there and found out that the enemy had been following her the entire time, and that they were in pursuit of Furude Rika.

Keiichi could remember the next scene very well. They had gone down the well of the Sonozaki Torture Chamber, hiding down there. Shion had offered to stay up and fight the bad guys; something Keiichi was hesitant to let her do. However, in the end, he simply let her. He remembered seeing fear on Mion's face as she wondered about her twin's fate, wondering if she was going to live. Never had he seen her so scared before. It was something quite odd.

Shion almost died, but she remained alive in the end. Unfortunately, in the process, Rika was seen by the Yamainu and proven to be alive. Shion soon split away from the group, wandering over to the clinic with her bodyguard and Irie. They were to take care of Yamainu in there and get Tomitake while Keiichi, Mion, and the rest of their gang was to take on the mountains until the gang that would take down the Yamainu arrived.

Mion had led the group like a true leader. He could remember the fire in passion in her eyes as she commanded each person to do something, whether it was to set off a dangerous trap or to distract the Yamainu. She seemed so proud of her group whenever they succeeded. He couldn't help but feel a little warm on the inside every time she praised him, every time she complimented him on his hard work. He was glad to do anything for her, anything to save a fellow club member.

After quite a bit of fighting, it came down to the very end. Takano was defeated, but she refused to give up so easily. She appeared in front of the group with a gun, threatening to shoot the leader of their group. Mion stepped up gladly, shielding them from the bullet that would surely kill one of them. He wanted to go up there and stop her, to take the bullet for his friends himself. He couldn't allow his precious leader to die! She was certainly his best friend. What would he do without her?

That's when the miracle occurred.

The bullet shot out of the gun missed, hitting the nearby tree. Everyone stood there in shock for a few moments, unable to believe what had just happened. She was completely stunned, still holding the gun in her hand as she stared at the group as they cheered at their victory. It was clear to Keiichi that she wasn't expecting to miss, especially at that distance. Right afterwards, the group Tomitake had called up appeared down and arrested Takano, taking her far, far away.

And thus ended their problems.

That night, at the Watanagashi, Keiichi couldn't help but take a few looks at his club leader and admire her. She was a great leader, really. She had been so brave when she stood up in front of that gun, not even flinching. She was completely willing to take that bullet for all of them, to protect all of her members. Not only that, but Keiichi also thought about how she had been since they day they had met. Now that he thought about it, she had truly changed him, hadn't she?

'_I'd probably still be some stupid loser if it weren't for her,' _Keiichi thought as he looked down at his daughter, gently touching her cheek with one of his fingers.

He had realized it when he was watching the cotton drift down the river, after Rika had flawlessly preformed the Cotton Drifting Ceremony. He thought over himself, and what Mion had done for him. He even thought a little about how she was as a person, and how much she meant to him. She was truly an amazing person, wasn't she?

He admired her so much, almost to the point where he even loved her. No, maybe not even almost. Maybe he was at the point where he was in love with her.

Yes, that was it. He… he was in love with her, wasn't he?

After he had come to this realization, he decided that he wouldn't keep it in forever. He had read stories where the main character kept his love for a girl in for too long and she ended up moving on from him, leaving him all alone. If she liked him now, then he couldn't lose this opportunity. It would turn out just like those books he read! After everyone had set his or her cotton down, he asked her if she could spare a few moments to talk to him.

When they were both alone, he confessed everything to her. He told her all about how he felt, and all about how he had fell in love with her. He mentioned how much he admired her for her bravery, and how much he would have hated to see Takano's bullet in her skin, seeping her life away. He wouldn't know what to do without his brave club leader, after all.

After he had said everything, he stood there for a few moments, a lump in his throat. He almost regretted speaking, but he knew that he would have had to eventually. Mion stood there in shock for several moments, something that almost caused Keiichi to panic.

Then, after what seemed like forever, she spoke.

"_Yeah, me too. Me too, Kei-chan. I really like you, too…"_

At that moment, so much joy had rose up inside of him that he just couldn't take it. Without thinking, he had pressed his lips against hers passionately, holding her close to him. After he had realized what he had just done, however, he instantly broke away from her, looking extremely embarrassed.

However, Mion simply smiled out him. Then, she kissed him with more passion than he had used, something that startled Keiichi. However, after the initial shock had passed, he returned the kiss. He could still remember the feeling of her against him as they kissed passionately, pressing their bodies tightly together.

That was just the very beginning.

Keiichi and Mion continued to have a very stable relationship for a few years, having no trouble whatsoever. Mion had suspected him of being in love with Rena once or twice, but he was able to convince her otherwise quite quickly. Other than that, things went well for them. They shared many romantic moments with each other, moments where he felt as if his love for her was stronger than anything else in the whole entire world.

It was a in the summer several years afterwards when Keiichi decided that he'd finally take the next step in their relationship. They loved each other, didn't they? He knew for a fact that he'd never want to spend his life with anyone aside from her. She was perfect for him. So, he finally decided that he would propose to her. She would surely accept, right?  
>A few days after his decision, he proposed to her. It was a warm night in the summer, one that was quite bright. The stars filled the sky and illuminated both of their bodies. When he finally asked her to marry him, he was afraid that she would say no. She took a while to respond, reminding Keiichi of the time where he had confessed his love to her. Didn't she take a while to respond, too?<p>

_"…Y-Yes."_

When Mion had said that single word, Keiichi grinned wildly. He went right up to her and kissed her passionately, holding her tightly. The kiss they shared seemed to last an entirety, a moment none of them wanted to break. If it weren't for the need of air, they would have probably spent all night kissing each other. When they finally broke apart, thy simply looked into each other's eyes, gazing at the person they had fallen in love with oh so much over the years. Now, it was final. They were to spend the rest of their lives together.

Mion and Keiichi had chosen a nice day in December to marry. They had invited all of Mion's family, which was a ton of people. They also had invited a few of Keiichi's relatives, which was a small number compared to the amount of people in Mion's family. The club members came to watch this joyous occasion, each and every one of them happy for the couple. They had been waiting for this day for so many years. It was truly an amazing day for both Mion and Keiichi.

They spent their honeymoon in the city, giving Mion quite a shock. All the great buildings surrounding her amazed her, as she had spent her whole life in a small, rural town. Okinomiya was nothing compared to this. Keiichi and Mion had quite the time over there, sharing romantic nights with each other. It was truly the most wondrous days they had spent together, having no one but each other with them.

Keiichi smiled to himself as he thought of those days he had spent with his wife after their marriage, and even after their honeymoon. It was wonderful, being bound to Mion in such a way. He let out a large sigh and shut his eyes. When he did so, he could almost picture himself and Mion back then. Back then, they were sure that life couldn't get any better nor could their relationship get any happier.

Of course, things did change for them. It was only a few months later when Mion found out that she was pregnant with Keiichi's child. They were both shocked when they heard the news, with Keiichi almost fainting from shock. He managed to calm down after a bit and accept the fact that he was to be a father. Of course, that didn't mean that he felt a little strange about it. He, Sonozaki Keiichi, was going to be a father.

Mion was quite content with the news, as she figured that she and Keiichi were going to have a child eventually anyways. She adjusted to the idea that she was going to be a mother and continued onward with her life, though her pregnancy did not come without side effects. She did not take to morning sickness very well. She hated the feeling, actually. Though she knew that she had to endure it, and that it wouldn't last for _too_ long.

As time flew by, Mion's body began to get bigger and she began to start getting a little grouchy at times, not that she didn't get angry before. Keiichi was constantly suffering form his wife's crazy mood swings that occurred at random. One moment, she'd yell at him and tell him to go away, and then the next, she'd be begging for him to stay with her and comfort her. He just didn't know how to handle them.

Often, Keiichi would touch Mion's large stomach and wonder what the child inside would become. Was it a girl, or was it a boy? Would it turn out to be someone brave, or would they be someone that was shy? What would they become when they were older? And what would it look like? He wondered to himself if the child would resemble its mother or if it would resemble him. Personally, he thought it would be cute to have a little girl like Mion, but he also thought it would be great to have son to play baseball with. Either one was fine with him. He'd love it no matter what.

Grinning, he looked down at his daughter. It was no longer a mystery to him what she'd turn out looking like. She resembled her mother, though she had his eyes. He still didn't know how she'd turn out when she was older, though. He wondered to himself if she'd turn out to be just like her mother. Perhaps she'd be a tomboy with a fiery personality, or perhaps she'd be a shy girl. It was impossible to tell now. All that he knew was that she was to become the next head of the Sonozaki family. Mion was to train her and tattoo her when she was older.

Of course, he hadn't forgotten about the day she was born. That had only been a little bit ago, after all. She had given birth to her around five pm a few weeks ago. It had been a little bit of a rough birth, but in the end, Mion and his daughter were both fine. He could remember seeing tears in her eyes when she first held her in her arms. She herself had admitted to him that she never thought she'd become a mother, or even get married to someone. She had had no interest when she was little, really. But things were different now. She simply loved her little one, even if she hadn't even known her for very long at the time.

Keiichi couldn't help but cry a little when he held her as well. She was just so beautiful, so perfect. He noticed right away her resemblance to her mother, and it was something he instantly pointed out to her. Mion simply blushed when he said it, then telling him that she had his eyes. She truly was their daughter, a combination of them both, proof of their love for each other.

"You really are beautiful," he spoke, gazing into the closed eyes of his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully, and Keiichi realized that it probably was best if he didn't hold her for much longer. She needed to sleep. Slowly, he went over to her crib and set her down gently, gazing at her tiny body for a little bit.

"Well, good night," he whispered.

And with that, he walked out of the room, heading back down the halls of the Sonozaki Manor. He opened the sliding door to the room that belonged to him and Mion, walking towards the futon. Mion was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Keiichi grinned as he sat down next to her. She was a wonderful person, someone who he would never regret meeting.

In fact, what would life be like without her? He didn't even want to think about that. They had shared so many times together that he knew his life would be completely different if he had never met Mion. With a sigh, he lay down next to his wife, gazing at her body. He wanted to reach out and stroke her soft locks, but he knew that he couldn't disturb her. She was sleeping, and she surely needed that sleep.

"I'm glad that you were born, Mion," whispered Keiichi. "I don't know where I'd be without you, after all…"

He gave his wife one last smile as he thought again about all the times they had spent together, the good and the bad. She had truly changed him. And she had changed him for the better. Then, he shut his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~~~X~~~~

**Crimso's Corner: Oneshot edition**

**Well, as I promised! I wanted to write this, because I have seen other people do it. Yup. A character looking back on his or her romantic life with someone. Seriously, I've seen it a few times and I thought that I should do one for Mion and Keiichi. Er… have you guys ever seen one? In any case, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, even though it wasn't really anything. I wrote it as a thank you, as I said before.**

**Now, I want to share some news with you. A few nights ago… I lost my precious fingernail. No, I didn't get it ripped off, but it hurt like hell. It hurts like hell to type this, by the way. I'm surprised I managed to do it without screaming out in pain every five seconds. Let me tell you, fingernail injuries do hurt a ton. I know how Shion feels now. Sort of.**

**IN any case, let's move on. I'm going to be posting a preview of my next fanfiction to get you guys all excited in a few minutes on my profile. So go over there and check! I'm doing number two, by the way, as you guys have asked for. It seems you guys had the most interest I that. I'm a little hesitant because It's similar to GED, but I'm sure you'll like it. So, please include what you think of the preview in your review (because you will review) and if it's not up by the time the preview is up, then send me a PM. Please.**

** ~Crimso**

**P.S: FF is being a huge pain in the butt for me. Anyone else?**


End file.
